The 70s with gumball Watterson
by codywrasman
Summary: Gumball and his family are in the 70s a decade of disco what adventures will await them
1. Chapter 1 the aerosmith concert

Elmore California June 1st 1978

Shows twelve years old gumball walking down stairs to see his family eating breakfast

Darwin" morning gumball.

Lexy" yeah good morning.

Nicole" morning sweetie.

The young blue cat sits right next to Richard and anais

Nicole" so kids what are you going to do today?

Gumball"well today is the first day of summer so.

Lexy" well the Brady Bunch marathon is going to be on today so many we can watch that.

Gumball okay that could work

( Ding dong )

Lexy"I'll get it.

The pink cat walks to the door and opens it to reveal blast Lexy boyfriend.

Lexy" oh hey blast. ( Kisses blast )

Gumball I think I'll get penny.

The intro

Jacoub Hopkins as gumball Watterson

Terrell Ransom jr as Darwin

Kyla rae kowalewski as anais

Dan Russell as Richard Watterson

Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald

Mila Kunis as Lexy

And Danny Masterson as blast

Song plays as the gang are riding in a car

Everyone sings hanging out down the street the same old thing we did last week not a thing to do but talk to you were all right were all right HELLO ELMORE

shows the 78 license plate

At the living room gumball Darwin and anais were watching the Brady Bunch when blast barges in

Blast" hey guys geuss what

Blast" no.

Nicole" oh.

Gumball" what is it?

Blast" I got tickets for Aerosmith the concert.

Everyone" gasp really?

Blast" yeah.

Blast gives everyone including anais a ticket.

Gumball" dude this rocks

Blast it does doesn't it?

Gumball" I better go upstairs and get ready.

With that gumball goes up to get ready

Lexy" wow blast were did you get these?

Blast" the ticket booth.

Lexy" of course.

Blast just starts thinking

Music plays ( the song dream on by Aerosmith 1973 )

Steven Tyler ( sings ) Sing with me, sing for the years

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Dream on  
Dream on4:27  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on

The song plays as gumball Darwin and others cheered.

Gumball this is awesome

Darwin" I love this song.

Everyone thank you blast.

Gumball" your the best man.

Blast" your welcome guys. ( Smiles )

( Dream ends )

Blast smiles with Lexy looking at him.

Lexy blast are you okay?

Blast uh yeah I was just having a fantasy dream.

Lexy" oh okay.

All of a sudden Nicole walks into the living room.

Nicole" hey kids how's it going?

Lexy" it's going good btw mom is it okay if we go to a concert tonight?

Nicole" a concert huh what kind?

Gumball" a rock concert.

Darwin" yeah Aerosmith is playing.

Nicole" Aerosmith?

Blast"yeah it's cool rock band from Boston they are often known as the bad boys and they are known for songs like Back on the saddle again Sweet emotion Walk this way And my favorite song Dream on .

Nicole" hmm interesting well you kids have a fun time

The kids" thanks Mom.

Gumball" this is going to be the most awesome concert 1978.

Blast"yeah it will.

(Later that day )

Lexy and blast were smoking pot in blast bed room

Blast * takes a puff out of his bong *

Lexy ( high ) you know this seems illegal what were doing but why does everything so wrong Feel So Right.

Blast I know how you feel lexy here * gives lexy the bong *

Lexy * takes a puff a smoke from the bong * ah much better

Blast I am excited for the concert tonigth.

Lexy me to

( Later that night )

At the concert gumball and the gang were waiting in line

Music plays ( the song Back in the saddle by Aerosmith 1977 )

Steven Tyler ( sings ) I`m back in the saddle again

Out where a friend is a friend  
Where the longhorn cattle feed  
On the lowly gypsum weed  
Back in the saddle again

Ridin` the range once more  
Totin` my old .44  
Where you sleep out every night  
And the only law is right  
Back in the saddle again

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Blast" oh man I can hear the music playing.

Darwin" me two.

Gumball oh man I am so excited

All of a sudden a shape shifting fairy who wore a Aerosmith and bell-bottom jeans appears it was penny gumball girlfriend.

Penny hey guys.

Gumball ( gasp ) penny you are here two this is even awesomer.

Penny" yep.

Lexy" oh hey penny I like your Bell-bottom jeans.

Penny"I got them at Walmart the other day.

Larry needlemeyer" next.

Blast gives Larry the tickets and let's them in

Shows the guys listening to dream on blast gets out a lighter and lits it up and begins waving it.

Anais" are you sure you supposed to do that?

Blast"yeah everyone's doing it.

Shows the concert goers waving lighters as well.

Aerosmith continues to play the song.

Gumball"this is awesome.

Darwin thanks for the tickets blast your best.

Gumball" yeah.

Later in the bathroom

( After the concert )

Gumball"well that was great.

Darwin"I'll never forget that concert.

Blast"hey guys guess what I got.

Blast shows everyone a Aerosmith rocks Record Album.

Gumball" wow.

Anais wow first a concert now a record album nice can't wait to hear what the record sounds like.

Blast" thanks.

( Later that night )

Gumball took a shower and went to his pajamas and layed down on his bed.

Gumball"this is going to be the best summer ever

And with that gumball just went to sleep and smiled.

The end

The cast Jacoub Hopkins as gumball Terrell Ransom jr as Darwin Kyla rae kowalewski as anais Teresa Gallagher as Nicole and penny. Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Mila Kunis as Lexy Watterson and Danny Masterson as blast

Geust stars Kerry shale as Larry needlemeyer.

Songs

Dream on by Aerosmith © 1973

Back on the saddle again © 1977

The amazing world of gumball belongs to Ben bocquelet © 2016

Shows everyone listening to back on the saddle again by Aerosmith on the record player

Gumball" this is even cooler.

Darwin" yep.

Lexy"I like it.

Blast" well I like you

And with that both Lexy and blast begin to kiss and make out with blast both gumball and Darwin begin to feel uncomfortable and walk out of the room as the song plays.

Shows the 78 license plate .


	2. Chapter 2 gumballs new bike

It was another day for gumball blue cat who wore on a yellow poylester shirt with a pair of plaid Bell-bottoms and red sneekers and was excited and walking to the dining room table.

Nicole"hey sweetie what's up.

Gumball" you won't believe what I saw .

( Flashback )

Shows gumball walking down the street and sees the bike shop and sees a cool yellow muscle bike in the window.

( End of flashback )

Nicole" why would you want muscle bike?

Gumball" because the other day I heard Penny says she likes him muscle bikes.

Nicole" but you're already blew off your allowance on a Evel Knievel stunt cycle.

( Flashback )

Shows gumball cranking up the handle fast and keeps cranking until Evel Knievel motorcycle speeds out of the launcher and and jumps from one ramp to another Evel is still on the motorcycle.

Gumball it's a new world record.

( End of flashback )

Gumball" ooohhhhhh.

Nicole" yeah.

Gumball well maby I can get a job

Nicole" now Were are you gonna get a job.

All of a sudden gumball grabs a news paper and starts looking

Gumball" hmm let's see lawyer?

Nicole" you have to go law school for that and there's too much arguing.

Gumball" okay then oh how about a astronaut?

Nicole"you have to be 31 plus outer space is dangerous.

Gumball" okay how about an a i.r.s. tax collector?

Nicole" oh no son of mine is gonna be working for the i.r.s.

Gumball" okay then oh how about crime scene clean up?

Nicole" I don't think you want clean up after murders and suicides.

Gumball" okay then. ( gasp )

Nicole what?

Gumball" how working at a toy store?

Nicole" hmm well that seems kinda nice and safe.

Gumball yeah plus I love toys so.

Nicole" but have to sell the toys not play with them right.

Gumball" oh well I still want the job I must do what ever it takes to get that bike and impress Penny.

With that gumball stormed out of the house and runs to were the toy store is.

The intro

Jacoub Hopkins as gumball

Terrell Ransom jr as Darwin

Kyla rae kowalewski as anais

Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson and Penny

Dan Russell as Richard Watterson

Mila Kunis as Lexy Watterson

And Danny Masterson as blast.

Shows the gang in a car singing.

The song hanging out down the street same old thing we did last week not a thing to do talk to you we're all alright we're all alright HELLO ELMORE

shows the 78 license plate.

Upon entering the toy store gumball saw a 16 year old human who wore a blue button up long sleeve shirt and a pair of bell-bottom jeans and a red vest that had the toy store logo on the back and a name tag that said Jared wood on it.

Gumball just walked to the guy and asked.

Gumball"excuse me?

Jared" um yes can I help you.

Gumball um I am looking for the manager or the boss.

Jared" well look no more I am the manager.

Gumball" uh okay.

Jared" so what can I help you with?

Gumball" well I saw Help Wanted sign on the window and I as wondering if I can have a job here?

Jared" well sence nobody else showed up I geuss I have no choice.

Gumball" ( gasp ) I got the job?

Jared" well first I have a question for you.

Gumball" oh okay.

Jared" do you love toys if so how much?

Gumball" yes I love toys I love them alot.

Jared" hmm okay you got the job.

Gumball" yay thank you.

Jared" your welcome.

Gumball" so what do I do here anyway?

Jared" well I don't expect much but pretty much if the store doesn't flood or burn down it's been a good day.

Gumball" ah.

Jared" and even if it dose flood or burns down it's cool because I two or three more of these stores somewhere.

Gumball' alright then but what do I do for now.

Jared" hmm you can look though this view master untill a costumer comes.

( Gives gumball the view master )

With that gumball just looked through the view master.

Gumball" oh wow this is cool.

All of a sudden gumball pulls down on the lever and a new image comes into view.

Gumball"oh my gosh run Scooby.

Jared" oh yeah I was like that as well.

Gumball" so you just play with toys when there's no costumers?

Jared" pretty there's not the much to do here.

Soon a costumer walks in.

Jared" oh we got a costumer.

The costumer" hello I am wondering were do you keep the g I Joe's?

Jared" oh GI Joe's should be in aisle 4.

The costumer" thanks.

Gumball" wow.

Jared" yeah.

All of a sudden anais gumballs sister walks into the store.

Gumball" anais?

Anais" oh hey gumball what are you doing?

Gumball" oh I work here.

Anais" oh really anyway can you tell me were the Daisy the donkey toys are?

Gumball" uh

All of a sudden Jared whispers to gumball.

Gumball" yeah I I aisle 2.

Anais" thanks.

With that anais walks to were the Daisy stuff is.

Gumball" thanks jared.

Jared" don't mention it.

Soon it was quitting time gumball mopped up the floors and Jared just waiting for gumball.

Jared" come on gumball it's quitting time.

Gumball" coming. ( Grabs his suede jacket )

Jared just turned off the lights as gumball walks out and he locks up the doors.

Jared" well that wasn't so bad huh?

Gumball" yeah it actually was kinda nice.

Jared" yep so do you want me to take you home?

Gumball" no I'll just go.

Soon gumball reached his house and he some what heard music playing

( The song show me the way by Peter Frampton 1975 )

Peter Frampton ( singing ) I wonder how you're feeling

There's ringing in my ears  
And no one to relate to except the sea  
Who can I believe in?  
I'm kneeling on the floor  
There has to be a force  
Who do I phone?  
The stars are out and shining  
But all I really want to know

Oh won't you show me the way  
I want you show me the way

Nicole" oh yes sing it Peter * while reading her magazine*

Gumball opens the door to reveal

l his mother who was listening to music on the family record player.

Nicole" oh hey honey how was your day?

Gumball" oh good I have a boss name Jared who's actually alot of fun.

Nicole" really?

Gumball yeah what are you listening to?

Nicole" Peter Frampton.

Gumball" oh well I think I am going to bed goodnight.

Nicole goodnight.

( The next day )

Gumball just walked down to see the toy store being crowded with people the blue cat just run into the entrance pushing shoving to get to Jared.

Gumball" hey Jared I am here.

Jared" good I need your help with this crowd of people.

Gumball" what do they want?

Jared some kids birthday today and they are wanting to find a present for him.

Voice it's a girl.

Jared" oh I mean her.

Gumball oh well then let's tell them to get Barbie Barbie's a girl's toy.

Jared" EVERYONE I recommend getting Barbie dolls girls love them.

Voice" weres Barbie at?

Both Jared and gumball aisle 12

with that everyone ran to aisle 12.

Both Jared and gumball whew.

Soon everyone got what they want payed and left.

Jared" well that was rough.

Gumball" you can say that again.

( At the end of the week )

Jared had given gumball his check and he was able to buy his yellow muscle bike.

Blast" wow sweet bike gumball.

Lexy yeah.

Gumball" yep I got this to impress Penny.

Blast" perfect I heard she likes muscle bikes

Lexy" she dose?

Blast yeah I heard her say that the other day.

Lexy oh.

Blast yep.

Lexy" speaking of penny here she comes

All of a sudden Penny appears.

Gumball hey penny have you seen my bike?

Penny" I have seen its so cool and nice.

Gumball care to take a ride with me?

Penny sure.

Gumball"all aboard the Love Train

All of a sudden a song plays ( the song love train by the ojays 1972 )

The Ojays ( Singing ) People all over the world (everybody)

Join hands (join)  
Start a love train, love train  
People all over the world (all the world, now)  
Join hands (love ride)  
Start a love train (love ride), love train  
The next stop that we make will be soon  
Tell all the folks in Russia, and China, too  
Don't you know that it's time to get on board  
And let this train keep on riding, riding on through

Penny hops on and the two ride down the street both gumball and Penny smile at each other as the ride off into the sunset.

The end

The cast Jacoub Hopkins as gumball Terrell Ransom jr as Darwin Kyla rae Kowalski as anais Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson and Penny Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Mila Kunis as Lexy and Danny Masterson as blast.

Geust stars Jared wood as himself

Songs

Show me the way by Peter Frampton © 1975

Love train by the ojays © 1972

The amazing world of gumball belongs to Ben bocquelet © 2016

Shows Jared and gumball in the closed toy store looking through a view master.

Jared" this is so cool I just like this thing.

Gumball yeah it is

Both gumball and Jared just keeps looking though there view masters.

Shows the 78 license plate


	3. Chapter 3 the water tower

At night gumball Darwin blast and Lexy were on top of Elmore water tower both blast Darwin and gumball were painting a pot leaf graffiti

Lexy"wow from up here Elmore looks just like Paris

Penny"you think that looks like Paris well no wonder blast thanks he could be a model.

Blast" whoa I could so be a model.

Gumball"come on shut up and finish this.

Blast it's done.

Darwin"ladies and gentlemen we have done it.

Gumball" a pot leaf for a water tower.

Everyone yaaay

Darwin ( sniffs ) this is the best moment ever.

Blast"wait a minute it does look like a pot leaf.

Both gumball and Darwin what?

Blast"it looks like a hand giving the finger.

Gumball"no it doesn't.

Blast"I got to keep doing this until I get the right.

With that blast gets on top of the railing of the water tower and stats painting it but all of a sudden blast loses his footing and falls off the water tower.

Lexy" OH MY GOD BLAST

( Blast hits the ground )

Gumball" blast are you okay.

Blast " not really it's still looks like it's giving me the finger.

( At the Watterson house )

Gumball Darwin Lexy penny and blast walking blast holding his left arm witch his broken.

Lexy" we have to take him to the hospital.

Blast" no lexy then my father will find out and ( moves his arm ) then ooww ( starts crying in pain )

Gumball"I got to go and get mom.

With that gumball went upstairs to go get his mom but then he began to hear music coming from his parents he just walks in

( The song come and get your love by redbone 1974 )

Gumball opens the door to see to hear his parents naked gasping and moaning.

Nicole " gasp gasp oh Richard .

Richard" moaning oh Nicole.

Gumball just went wide eyed in shock at what he was seeing he just closed the door and walked back down stairs and just sat down on the couch.

Penny" gumball?

Gumball" yeah.

Blast" weres your mother.

All of a sudden gumball grabs blast by his shirt.

gumball" SHUT UP DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER.

The intro

Jacoub Hopkins as gumball

Terrell Ransom jr as Darwin

Kyla rae kowalewski as anais

Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald

Mila Kunis as Lexy Watterson

and Danny Masterson as blast

Shows the gang in the car singing.

Everyone hanging in love down the street the same old thing we did last week not a thing to do but talk to you we're all alright we're all right. HELLO ELMORE

shows the 78 license

At the hospital shows blast with a cast on his arm and gumball traumatize

Penny" gumball!?

Gumball" oh they were sleeping.

Blast" oh Lexy it hurts.

Lexy" oh my poor baby

All of a sudden blast father barges in

Blast father" blast I heard you got hurt what Happened?

Blast" uh I fell off my scooter.

Blast father" oh is that what happened?

Blast just nods as well as everyone else except gumball.

Blast father"what's wrong with your friend?

Blast no one knows.

Blast father" hmm okay then see you at home.

With that blast father walks out of the room leaving blast alone with his freinds.

Blast" Lexy.

Lexy" yeah?

Blast"when I get off this cast I am going to finish that graffiti if it's the last thing I'll do.

Lexy" come on blast can you just give up?

Blast" no no did Abba give up no did the cast of Happy Days give up no did Martin Luther King give up no good we give up when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor no I'll never give up.

Lexy" signs

( The next day )

Shows the Watterson eating breakfast.

Nicole"when we got vandals in this city this last night on my home I saw the water tower that had a hand giving me the finger.

Nicole sees that he's not eating his food.

Nicole" gumball sweetie something bothering you're not eating.

Gumball just doesn't look

Nicole" gumball look at me .

Gumball just slowly looked at his mother to see that she was naked as well as Richard and the song come and get your love was playing .

Nicole"you have a fever?

Richard" I know what you need after breakfast why don't you wash a happy day show with me he'll do you good.

Nicole" gumball is something bothering you?

Gumball"oh God make it stop.

( At night )

Shows gumball asleep

( Dream )

Shows gumball walking to his parents room when he opens the door

Nicole" gasp gasp oh Richard.

Richard" moaning oh Nicole.

All of a sudden gumball wakes up screaming to see that it was only a dream the blue cat looks at the clock to see it was it was 1:26 am gumball goes back to sleep.

Nicole gasping oh Richard

Richard moaning oh Nicole.

All of a sudden morning comes

The song come and get your love plays on the radio

gumball just covers his himself while moaning In tiredness.

In the kitchen Nicole and Richard look at a pan flit that says is Jhonny High how to tell if your kids on drugs.

Nicole"well gumballs 9 out of 10 he's got red eyes sleeping pattern all Richard our Johnny is high.

Richard" oh honey we don't know if you if he's on drugs.

All of a sudden gumball appears dropping books.

Nicole" hi sweetie.

Gumball just looks away

Gumball" I am just going to school bye

With that gumball walks away leaving home.

Nicole"okay he's got to be on dope I mean its June.

( Elsewhere )

In blast room Lexy just walking into her boyfriends room holding a newspaper blast just looked at pot leaves as well as drawing pot leaves

Lexy"what are you doing blast?

Blast" I'm trying to get knowledge of the pot leaf I am wanting to finish the graffiti.

Lexy" yeah about that.

Lexy shows blast the picture the pot leaf graffiti being painted on and covered up by police.

Blast" oh no they can't do this.

Lexy" there the poilce blast and the it was a illegal graffiti so they can.

Blast"don't they know how long only took for me to paint that I even broke my own arm.

Lexy"I know it's a bummer but at least you still have me.

Upon hearing that both Lexy and blast began to make out.

In the kitchen gumball was looking at the toaster Lexy walks in as the toast pop up but just continued look at the toaster.

Lexy" gumball?

Gumball"get off my mom what?

Lexy" gumball"what's with you lately you've been acting weird what's wrong.

Gumball" I saw mom and dad having sex.

Upon hearing that Lexy gasp and hugs gumball.

Lexy"it's okay it's okay.

Gumball" oh Lexy it was horrible I can't get the image out of my mind like the nature Network.

( Fantasy dream )

The narrator"and I living room of a blue cat known as wild California spys on one big male pink rabbit and one female blue cat

Shows the big male making noise with a blender

The female walks to to the big male

All of a sudden the song come and get your love starts playing

And both Nicole and Richard start kissing and start making out

( End of fantasy dream )

Lexy" it's okay gumball I'm here for you but you should talk penny I need to check on blast.

Gumball"the song still broken?

Lexy" yes.

( At the Fitzgerald house )

Penny was in her bed room reading a tiger beat magazine and listening to music.

( This song I want you back by the Jackson five 1969 )

All of a sudden gumball comes into her room

Gumball" penny I need to talk to you I saw something horrific.

Penny just turned off the record player.

Penny"what's wrong gumball?

Gumball" I saw my parents having sex.

Penny WHAT OH MY GOD.

Gumball" yeah and I don't know what to do.

Penny"I need to tell you all the time I walked in on my parents?

Gumball" wait you walked in on your parents two?

Penny" yes.

Gumball okay then uh tell me what happened.

Penny"well it happened back in 75 I had a nightmare and I needed some comfort and that's the one I open the door and there they were.

Gumball" gasp

Penny" yeah

Gumball"were they playing music?

Penny" no anyway they talked about it and comforted me and I got over it.

Gumball" you just got over it just like that?

Penny" yeah maybe you should talk to them about it it will make you feel better.

Gumball" uh okay then

With that gumball just got up and left and Penny just got back to listening to I want you back and reading her magazine.

( Back at the Watterson house )

Nicole" gumball sweetie I am the laundry are you on drugs if you are it's okay will help you there's counseling rehab hospitalization.

Gumball"no Mom I'm not drugs just that I uh I oh uh so you know what I'm on drugs.

Lexy oh for goodness sake he saw you and Dad doing it.

Nicole" gasp.

Lexy" there I helped. ( Walks away )

Nicole"oh honey you saw me and your father having intercourse.

Gumball" MOM .

Nicole"well no wonder you've been acting strange Richard come about it.

Richard"well it's fun as it looks.

Gumball"you know you guys do it and I won't bother you

Nicole" swing next time knock before you go in or for you Richard at least lock the door.

Gumball" I'm leaving now

With that gumball walks out .

Richard"well Nicole I thinking what I'm thinking?

Nicole"no Richard I don't want another kid and I don't want another kid walking in on us.

Both Nicole and Richard just looked at each other

Plays I want you back as the story ends

THE END

Credits Jacoub Hopkins Terrell Ransom jr as Darwin Kyla rae kowalewski as anais Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson and Penny Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Mila Kunis as Lexy and Danny Masterson as blast

Tawog belongs to Ben bouquelet ©2016

Lexy belongs to lexboss

Blast belongs to lexboss

Music

Come and get your love by redbone © 1974

I want you back by the Jackson © 1969

The theme belongs to that 70s show.

Shows Darwin on top of the railing water railing tower repainting blast graffiti

Darwin" boy blast is going to be so happy that I finish his graffiti oh yes I am very talented.

All of a sudden Darwin begins to fall backwards

Darwin" WHOA WHOA.

Poor Darwin falls off the water tower hitting and then there was a thud.

Darwin"oh no I am hurt and all alone and it is giving me the finger.

Shows the 78 license plate


	4. Chapter 4 the date

mid summer 1978

Elmore at the Watterson shows gumball darwin and blast are watching happy days on TV lexy is reading the paper

lexy gasp omg the boys lexy they opened a new disco in town

gumball so

lexy I like to go I love disco

blast but I thought you love rock you know real music

lexy yeah but you can't dance to rock

darwin I agree lexy I can't dance to bohemian rhapsody or more than a feeling

blast you can at least try

gumball yeah well disco sucks

lexy yeah but penny might like disco

penny barges in

Penny hey guys great news they opened a nw disco

everyone we heard

penny hey gumball I was wondering if you like to come disco dancing

Gumball okay

Darwin but you...

Gumball be quite darwin

penny okay see you tonight

The theme shows gumball riding in a car singing the theme , hanging out down the street the same old thing we did last week the same old thing we did last week not a thing to do but towl to you were all all rigth were all all rigth HELLO ELMORE shows the 78 license plate

At the dinner table

nicole so kid what's going on tonight

darwinoh we are going disco dancing

nicole hmm that sounds fun

gumball yeah it is

nicole gumball is something troubleling you

gumball no no.

Nicole okay

( at work)

at the toy store

gumball hey Jared what's with you today.

Jared nothing business is slow thought

. Gumball well I am going disco dancing tonight!

Jared really that's cool I love disco dancing!

Gumball yeah but one problem I can't dance I am afraid i make a fool out of myself.

Jared not to worry your go old pal jared wood will help really?

Jared yes I am a good dancer especially disco dancing.

Gumball okay then

( at a dance area )

Jared so you you wanna know how to dance it won't be easy but practice makes perfect but in no time you should become a good dancer you understand?

Gumball yes sir.

Jared good now * shows gumball some disco moves*.

Like how jhon travolta danced the bump and the bus stop.

Jared well gumball I think your ready.

Gumball thanks.

Jared now remember what I told you.

Gumball yes sir

( later that night)

gumball took a shower and combs his hair while listening to music ( the song night fever by the bee gees 1977 )

The bee gees ( singing ) Listen to the ground

There is movement all around  
There is something goin' down  
And I can feel it

On the waves of the air  
There is dancin' out there  
If it's somethin' we can share  
We can steal it

And that sweet city woman  
She moves through the light  
Controlling my mind and my soul  
When you reach out for me  
Yeah, and the feelin' is right

Then I get night fever, night fever  
We know how to do it  
Gimme that night fever, night fever  
We know how to show it

Here I am  
Prayin' for this moment to last  
Livin' on the music so fine  
Borne on the wind  
Makin' it mine

Night fever, night fever  
We know how to do it  
Gimme that night fever, night fever  
We know how to show it

gumball then puts on a gold medallion he then goes to his closet and puts on a purple shirt and a pair of red polyester bell bottoms to what he looked like he was like a blue cat version of Jhon travolta another song plays as he walks down stairs

( the song staying alive by the bee gees 1977 )

The bee gees ( sing ) Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk

I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
Since I was born  
And now it's alright, it's okay  
And you may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

the family was stunned by what they saw .

lexy wow bro you like look like Jhon travolta from Saturday nigth fever

gumball yeah let's get going lexy.

gumball darwin and penny get into Nicole's car and drive off to the disco

Nicole so kids are you excited about the disco?

Everyone except blast yes mom.

nicole good have fun at the club .

lexy well this is it get ready for the best nigth of our lives the gang venture inside to hear music

( the song disco inferno by the tramps 1976 )

The tramps ( sing )

To my surprise one hundred storeys high  
People getting loose y'all  
Getting down on the roof  
Folks are screaming out of control  
It was so entertaining  
When the boogie started to explode  
I heard somebody say

(Burn baby burn) disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) burn that mother down

plays as everyone dances to it the disco had colorful flashing lights on the floor and ceiling and a huge shiny ball a disco ball just spinning darwin and blast were gonna look for a tabel

gumball starts dancing to the song doing the Jhon travolta dance with him pointing up and spinning blast what's with gumball look shows gumball dancing like Jhon travolta

penny I didnt know he can dance that good.

blast hey gumball were did you learn to dance like that?

Gumball oh jared tugtn me to dance.

lexy your boss?

Gumball yeah he's a really cool boss.

Blast I wish I had a boss who was cool .

Darwin are we gonna look for a tabel or what?

Gumball oh rigth at the tabel they just ordered fries and some cokes lexy and penny tab cola

all of a sudden a song plays ( the song you should be dancing by the bee gees 1976 )

The bee gees ( sing ) My baby moves at midnight

Goes right on till the dawn  
My woman takes me higher  
My woman keeps me warm

What you doin' on your back, aah  
What you doin' on your back, aah?

gumball gets up and walks to the dance floor and starts dancing like Jhon travolta by doing the point up dance and starts spinning and shacking his shoulders and other dance moves

The bee gees ( sing ) should be dancing, yeah dancing, yeah

the others are just amazed by how he danced

shows Jared with a proud look on his face.

Jared that's my boy.

soon shows the blast lexy penny darwin and gumball doing the lining for the bus stop dance with them spinning and clapping and then the bump dance

soon a song plays

( the song if I can't have you by Yvonne ellimen 1977 )

Yvonne ellimen ( sings ) Don't know why I'm surviving every lonely day When there's got to be no chance for me My life would end And it doesn't matter how I cry My tears of love are a waste of time If I turn away Am I strong enough to see it through? Go crazy is what I will do If I can't have you, I don't want nobody babyIf I can't have you, oh oh oh oh If I can't have you, I don't want nobody baby If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh

gumball and penny start dancing to the song spinning and doing the point up dance together

it was romantic

soon another song plays

( the song how deep is your love by the bee gees 1977 )

The bee gees ( sing ) I know your eyes in the morning sun

I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I want to feel you in my arms again  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show

shows everyone slow dancing blast with lexy and gumball with penny penny by far was amazed

The bee gees ( sing ) How deep is your love, how deep is your love

How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

Penny was just amazed by how gumball slow danced

soon after nicole picked the kids up in the car.

Nicole so kids you had fun?

Everyone yes.

Penny Mrs Watterson I didn't know your son was such an amazing dancer.

nicole hmm.

gumball jared.

nicole ah

gumball turns on the radio and the bee gee song how deep is you love starts playing.

The bee gees ( sing ) How deep is your love, how deep is your love

How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

blast aw great more disco music well at least its calm.

the song plays as the car drives away. The end

Credits Jacoub Hopkins as gumball Terrell ransom jr as darwin Teresa Gallagher as nicole Watterson Mila kunis as lexy Danny Masterson as blast and Teresa Gallagher as penny

Guest star jared wood as himself

Music

Nigth fever by the bee gees © 1977

You should be dancing by the bee gees © 1976

Staying alive by the bee gees © 1977

How deep is your love by the bee gees © 1977

Disco inferno by the tramps © 1976

If I can't have you by Yvonne ellimen © 1977

Tawog belongs to Ben bouquelet © 2016

Lexy and blast belong to lexboss

Show jared looking at himself in the mirror

jared yeah I am the boss jared picks an electronic foot ball game and starts playing

it shows the 78 license plate


	5. Chapter 5 the disco

mid summer 1978

Elmore at the Watterson shows gumball darwin and blast are watching happy days on TV lexy is reading the paper

lexy gasp omg the boys lexy they opened a new disco in town

gumball so

lexy I like to go I love disco

blast but I thought you love rock you know real music

lexy yeah but you can't dance to rock

darwin I agree lexy I can't dance to bohemian rhapsody or more than a feeling

blast you can at least try

gumball yeah well disco sucks

lexy yeah but penny might like disco

penny barges in

Penny hey guys great news they opened a nw disco

everyone we heard

penny hey gumball I was wondering if you like to come disco dancing

Gumball okay

Darwin but you...

Gumball be quite darwin

penny okay see you tonight

The theme shows gumball riding in a car singing the theme , hanging out down the street the same old thing we did last week the same old thing we did last week not a thing to do but towl to you were all all rigth were all all rigth HELLO ELMORE shows the 78 license plate

At the dinner table

nicole so kid what's going on tonight

darwinoh we are going disco dancing

nicole hmm that sounds fun

gumball yeah it is

nicole gumball is something troubleling you

gumball no no.

Nicole okay

( at work)

at the toy store

gumball hey Jared what's with you today.

Jared nothing business is slow thought

. Gumball well I am going disco dancing tonight!

Jared really that's cool I love disco dancing!

Gumball yeah but one problem I can't dance I am afraid i make a fool out of myself.

Jared not to worry your go old pal jared wood will help really?

Jared yes I am a good dancer especially disco dancing.

Gumball okay then

( at a dance area )

Jared so you you wanna know how to dance it won't be easy but practice makes perfect but in no time you should become a good dancer you understand?

Gumball yes sir.

Jared good now * shows gumball some disco moves*.

Like how jhon travolta danced the bump and the bus stop.

Jared well gumball I think your ready.

Gumball thanks.

Jared now remember what I told you.

Gumball yes sir

( later that night)

gumball took a shower and combs his hair while listening to music ( the song night fever by the bee gees 1977 )

gumball then puts on a gold medallion he then goes to his closet and puts on a purple shirt and a pair of red polyester bell bottoms to what he looked like he was like a blue cat version of Jhon travolta another song plays as he walks down stairs ( the song staying alive by the bee gees 1977 ) the family was stunned by what they saw .

lexy wow bro you like look like Jhon travolta from Saturday nigth fever

gumball yeah let's get going lexy.

gumball darwin and penny get into Nicole's car and drive off to the disco

Nicole so kids are you excited about the disco?

Everyone except blast yes mom.

nicole good have fun at the club .

lexy well this is it get ready for the best nigth of our lives the gang venture inside to hear music ( the song disco inferno by the tramps 1976 ) plays as everyone dances to it the disco had colorful flashing lights on the floor and ceiling and a huge shiny ball a disco ball just spinning darwin and blast were gonna look for a tabel

gumball starts dancing to the song doing the Jhon travolta dance with him pointing up and spinning blast what's with gumball look shows gumball dancing like Jhon travolta

penny I didnt know he can dance that good.

blast hey gumball were did you learn to dance like that?

Gumball oh jared tugtn me to dance.

lexy your boss?

Gumball yeah he's a really cool boss.

Blast I wish I had a boss who was cool .

Darwin are we gonna look for a tabel or what?

Gumball oh rigth at the tabel they just ordered fries and some cokes lexy and penny tab cola

all of a sudden a song plays ( the song you should be dancing by the bee gees 1976 )

gumball gets up and walks to the dance floor and starts dancing like Jhon travolta by doing the point up dance and starts spinning and shacking his shoulders and other dance moves the others are just amazed by how he danced shows Jared with a proud look on his face.

Jared that's my boy.

soon shows the blast lexy penny darwin and gumball doing the lining for the bus stop dance with them spinning and clapping and then the bump dance

soon a song plays ( the song if I can't have you by Yvonne ellimen 1977 ) gumball and penny start dancing to the song spinning and doing the point up dance together

it was romantic

soon another song plays ( the song how deep is your love by the bee gees 1977 ) shows everyone slow dancing blast with lexy and gumball with penny penny by far was amazed by how gumball danced

soon after nicole picked the kids up in the car.

Nicole so kids you had fun?

Everyone yes.

Penny Mrs Watterson I didn't know your son was such an amazing dancer.

nicole hmm.

gumball jared.

nicole ah

gumball turns on the radio and the bee gee song how deep is you love starts playing.

blast aw great more disco music well at least its calm.

the song plays as the car drives away. The end

Credits Jacoub Hopkins as gumball Terrell ransom jr as darwin Teresa Gallagher as nicole Watterson Mila kunis as lexy Danny Masterson as blast and Teresa Gallagher as penny

Guest star jared wood as himself

Music

Nigth fever by the bee gees © 1977

You should be dancing by the bee gees © 1976

Staying alive by the bee gees © 1977

How deep is your love by the bee gees © 1977

Disco inferno by the tramps © 1976

If I can't have you by Yvonne ellimen © 1977

Tawog belongs to Ben bouquelet © 2016

Lexy and blast belong to lexboss

Show jared looking at himself in the mirror

jared yeah I am the boss jared picks an electronic foot ball game and starts playing

it shows the 78 license plate


	6. Chapter 6 the drive inn

Date July 23 1978 Location Elmore shows blast with a red 1978 Corvette

Darwin alright blast you got your own set of wheels!

Blast yep she's the best thing ever oh except that time gumball sticked a pair of tweezers into an electrical outlet that was funny!

Gumball believe me that's something I am never gonna do ever agian!

Darwin cool you got radio two blast yep and tape player and a 8 track player as well!

Nicole why 8 tracks why not just put record players in cars?

Anais becuse what if the car hits a bump it migth mess up the record and the needle!

Nicole oh true

The theme shows gumball and his family and friends in a car singing.

Cast Jacob Hopkins as gumball Terrell ransom jr as darwin kyla Rae Kowalewski as anais Teresa as nicole Watterson Dan Russel as Richard Watterson Mila kunis as lexy Danny Masterson as blast hellstorm and Jared wood as himself

Hanging out down the street the same old thing we did last week not a thing to do but towl to you were all all rigth were all all rigth were HELLO ELMORE

shows the 78 license plate

( In the living room )

shows gumball and darwin watching tv lexy looking at the newspaper!

Lexy gasp!

Gumball what ?

darwin what is it?

Lexy grease is playing at the drive inn gumball grease?

Lexy yeah that new movie starring jhon travolta and Olivia Newton jhon

gumball oh

( door bell rings )

gumball all get it!

Gumball opens the door to reveal jared.

Gumball oh hey jared come in I like your jacket!

Jared thanks!

Jared wears a pair of jeans a yellow poylester with black lines hirt and a brown qutaroid jacket and bellbottom jeans

Jared sits down with darwin whos watching happy days

Darwin's what's with Fonzie hitting the jukebox?

Jared beats me!

Lexy it's probably magic besides its just a show darwin oh so the Brady bunch the partridge family Alice bewitched and I dream of Jeannie are just shows?

Lexy the actors are real though!

Darwin oh just continus to watch the show

blast barges in

Blast lexy guess what I got tickets for the movie at the drive in !

Lexy oh blast that's great I got tickets for gumball and darwin two! Darwin yeah about that I am going over to listen to a new record with jared!

Jared yeah I got a new Boston and a new ojays record.

blast okay then!

Gumball how about penny I can ask her out.

blast okay I guess penny can have this then

blast gives gumball the ticket

( at Penny's house )

gumball knocks on the door penny awnsors it.

Penny oh hey gumball! Hey penny I got this ticket for grease tonight!

Penny really?

Gumball yeah and lexy and blast are coming two blast has a new car so what do you say?

Penny hmm okay!

Gumball great see you tonight.

( at jareds house )

darwin rings the door bell and all of a sudden jared awnsors it .

Jared oh hey darwin ready to jam?

Darwin yep darwin enters to see me Harvey beaks Lincoln loud Steven quartz and Clarence Wendell .

Jared okay now. Darwin sees the stereo darwin cool it plays records and 8 tracks it's like it's right out of the future!

Jared yep you won't believe how much money that cost so what do you wanna to listen first?

Darwin the ojays!

Jared okay jared takes the record out of the album cover and puts it on the record player and music starts playing

( the song love train by the ojays 1972 )

The ojays ( singing ) People all over the world (everybody)

Join hands (join)  
Start a love train, love train  
People all over the world (all the world, now)  
Join hands (love ride)  
Start a love train (love ride), love train  
The next stop that we make will be soon  
Tell all the folks in Russia, and China, too  
Don't you know that it's time to get on board  
And let this train keep on riding, riding on through

everyone just listens to the song.

Harvey I like this song!

darwin me two.

( elsewhere at the drive in )

shows gumball lexy blast and penny at the drive inn watching grease.

Lexy I love this movie that jhon travolta guy is so handsome!

blast looks at lexy.

lexy but not as handsome as you blast and lexy start to make out and just seeing them gumball and darwin get out of the car.

gumball penny were you going?

Penny to get some popcorn and a refill gumball follows penny to the snack booth.

Back inside the car.

Lexy okay there gone you know what to do

Blast gets out a bag of weed and they get the bong out anf they start smoking pot

( elsewhere )

Larry hello how may I help you?

Gumball yeah she like some popcorn and a refill and I like a hot dog!

Larry okay coming right up.

penny well that was thoughtful of you!

Gumball everything for my cute little penny!

Penny oh gumball stop. ( flattered )

( elsewhere at jareds house )

shows me Jared Harvey Lincoln Steven Clarence and darwin listening to music .

( the song more than a feeling by Boston 1976 )

Boston ( sings ) I looked out this morning and the sun was gone

Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away

It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
And I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
Till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

me this music friggen rocks!

Harvey yep rock on!

( ding )

jared oh the English muffin pizzas ready!

Jared goes to the kitchen to get the English muffin pizzas.

Me so having a good time?

Darwin yep I like this music!

Me good for you! Darwin I like your jacket .

admires my brown qutaroid jacket I wear the same clothes jared wears.

Me thanks.

Harvey well what to do now?

Me well the English muffin pizzas are done me Harvey and darwin get up to go eat.

( back at drive inn )

shows jhon travolta and Olivia signing the song your the one I want shows blast red 1978 Corvette shacking gumball and penny come back to see what's happening.

Gumball! I see lexy and blast are having a good time.

penny uh huh gumball you know I was thinking!

Penny what?

All of a sudden gumball and penny begin making out and they both fall to the floor all of a sudden the cars start beeping and honking for gumball.

Voice slow move Watterson!

Both penny and gumball continue to make out

( back at jareds house )

at the porch shows darwin getting ready to leave.

Darwin well guys I had fun but now I must go!

Harvey hopefully you go home safely me yeah!

Darwin yep well goodnigth everyone goodnigth darwin leaves Harvey what now?

Me let's play the music agian me harvey and Jared go back inside to listen to music again

( elsewhere back at the car )

shows gumball penny lexy blast driving home the car stops to pick up Darwin then the car drives away from jareds house.

Darwin so you guys had fun?

Gumball lexy blast and penny yes.

lexy I had sex with blast and it was amazing!

Gumball great got that image stuck in my heard now!

Penny so darwin did you had fun.

darwin yeah the music rocked with a little bit of disco as well.

Lexy nice

Darwin ( smells the air ) whats that smell it smells like marijuana.

Lexy nothing

Blast yeah nothing

( At the watterson house)

shows Richard on the couch watching tv with nicole the kids walk-in

nicole oh hey kids you had fun tonight?

Lexy oh yeah! Richard oh that's good to hear

gumball weres anais?

I am here blast well I am going home goodnigth everyone

Everyone goodnigth

blast with penny drives away

with his new Corvette

gumball well I am going to bed nigth.

everyone nigth.

everyone goes to bed .

THE END

Jacob Hopkins as gumball Terrell ransom jr as darwin kyla Rae Kowalewski as anais Teresa as nicole Watterson Dan Russel as Richard Watterson Mila kunis as lexy Danny Masterson as blast hellstorm and Jared wood as himself

Guest Stars Kerry shale as Larry cody Wrasman as himself and max Charles as Harvey beaks

Music

Love train by the ojays ©1972

More than a feeling by Boston©1976

Lexy and blast belong to lexboss

Tawog belongs to Ben bouquelet© 2016

Shows me Harvey and Jared listening the ojays

me I love disco!

jared yep!

Harvey disco and rock are awesome

Jared who wants another English muffin pizza?

me we just look at each other.

Shows the 78 license plate


	7. Chapter 7 a very 70s halloween

October 31st 1978

Elmore

shows me jared and gumball in the living room watching the peanuts it's the great pumpkin Charlie Brown

all of a sudden a song plays

( the song the exorcist theme song 1973)

shows anais with cuts all over her face.

Jared gasp anais what happend?

Anais nothing its just makeup I am the girl from that excorcist movie,

jared oh you scared me there,

anais good becuse gumball last year I wore a princess costume and gumball kept complaining,

me I have seen the exorcist it's really scary even more scary then then Texas chainsaw massacre Carrie and the omen,

me that's a good question!

All of a sudden lexy in a witch custom and blast in a super man coustoum appears.

Lexy hey guys how's it going,

blast aw anais you not wearing your princess coustoum I liked that coustoum,

anais yeah ask gumball

upon hearing that blast takes a bottle of dr pepper and pours it on gumball,

gumball ah what the heck dude?

Blast you deserve that.

gumball uugg,

me well I am gonna go and watch that movie thats gonna premiere!

Gumball what movie?

Me Halloween!

Gumball whats that!

Me uh it's a horror movie about a guy named Michael Myers whos stalks and kills people with a knife,

gumball oh can I come?

Nicole absolutely not!

Gumball but mom,

nicole I said no,

gumball uugg walks away.

The theme

Jacoub Hopkins as gumball Terrell ransom jr as darwin kyla Rae Kowalewski as Teresa Gallagher as nicole Watterson Dan Russel as Richard Mila kunis as lexy Danny Masterson as blast and Jared wood as himself

shows the gang in the car singing hanging out down the street the same old thing we did last week not thing to do but towl to you were all all rigth were all all rigth HELLO ELMORE shows the 78 license plate

Shows me walking to my car witch is a 1964 red Ford mustang I open the door and got inside and turned on the car and I start driving it to the movie theater I start playing music

( the song top of the world by the carpenters 1972)

The carpenters ( sing ) Such a feelin's comin' over me

There is wonder in 'most ev'ry thing I see  
Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes  
And I won't be surprised if it's a dream

… Everything I want the world to be  
Is now comin' true especially for me  
And the reason is clear, it's because you are here  
You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen

… I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation  
And the only explanation I can find  
Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
Your love's put me at the top of the world

and I was unaware that gumball had stowed away in my car just behind my seat soon I arrived at the movie theater and I bought a ticket gumball just sneeked into the movie theater soon I sat down and gumball sat a few rows behind me and I was unaware soon music starts playing

( the song Halloween theme song 1978)

I just began to eat my popcorn unaware gumball is behind me and he was watching the movie. Soon I watched the scene wear Michale kills his sister with a kitchen knife gumball just gasp at what he saw soon Michale walks to his father

Mr Myers Michale?

Mr Myers pulls his sons mask off Michaels parents are shocked when they saw the bloody knife

gumball oh my god a kid killed his own teenage sister what the heck?

gumball just kept watching the movie with me unaware of it soon We saw the scene were that guy goes to get a beer and when he opens a closet Michale Myers grabs the guy by the neck and soon he stabs the guy in the stomach.

Gumball gasp

at what he saw soon he saw a scene were the girl See's her dead freinds she just screams and walks back slowly with Michael behind her Michael raises his knife and tries to stab her but the knife slashes her shirt the girl screams and falls down the stairs.

Gumball ow that's gotta hurt.

soon the movie ends and we getting out of our seats gumball runs back to the car and sence he forgot to lock it he manage to get in soon I start driving back to the Watterson house with me playing music

( the song da Doo Ron Ron by shuan Cassidy 1977)

shuan Cassidy ( sings ) I met her on a Monday and my heart stood still

Da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron ron  
Someboy told me that her name was Jill  
Da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron ron

Yes, my heart stood still  
Yes, her name was Jill  
And when I walked her home  
da doo ron ron ron, da doo ron ron ron

while behind me gumball just went wide eyed in fright sence he just watched a movie about people getting killed soon I arrive back at the Watterson house where I saw jared dressed like Luke Skywalker

me hello guys everyone hey shows anais in her princess costume.

gumball anais what happened to your other coustoum?

Anais I didn't like it and neither did jared blast cody or lexy so I just decided to wear my other costume

gumball oh! Anais were have you been?

Gumball uh nothing I defnatly did not watch that movie mom did not want me to watch gumball just chuckles nervously

nicole you didn't see the see that movie did you?

Gumball no no!

Nicole are you lying to me?

Gumball no uh oh is that darwin calling me coming darwin gumball runs upstairs!

Nicole I can't believe it gumball went to see a r rated horror movie when I told him not to me what are you gonna do ground him?

Nicole no that's to easy I am gonna teach him a lesson and you guys are gonna help me!

Me what do you have in mind?

In gumballs room gumball was talking to darwin.

Gumball and that guy kills teenagers and he killed his sister when he was a kid!

Darwin that really doesn't sound like a nice movie at all! Nicole barges in panicking kids lock the windows!

Darwin why what's wrong?

Nicole a killer escaped Elmore prison and he is stalking people and killing them with a kitchen knife! Gumball goes wide eyed in fear knowing it's the same guy from the movie!

Gumball uh what's the guys name?

Nicole the police said his name is Michael Myers!

( Gumballs p.o.v ) OMG HES REAL OH MY GOD WERE ALL GONNA DIE

( nicoles p.o.v) this will teach you a lesson for sneaking to a r rated movie you little fibber,

nicole well I am gonna go down stairs and board up the doors and I hope they catch that killer!

Gumball me too mom chuckles nervously,

nicole walks out the door and closes it.

Gumball oh my god darwin this guys real he's gonna kill us all.

Darwin not nesisarly the police are looking for him all he have to do is just stay here until he gets caught!

Gumball good thinking now hold me and tell me everything will be okay buddy!

Darwin hugs his panicking brother and says everything will be okay buddy!

Gumball how about a little kiss?

Darwin kisses gumball on the head!

Gumball ahh all of a sudden they hear jared scream

Gumball Jared

Darwin come on

both gumball and darwin run down the stairs to see both Richard nicole anais and me look at the body of jared wood lying on the floor with a puddle of blood and a knife in his chest.

Darwin gasp what happened?

Nicole he was murdered.

shows me crying oh my god my best friend is dead I take a gun and put it in my mouth BANG and I fall to floor dead.

Gumball and the others screamed seeing that I just committed suicide,

at the power box blast and lexy giggling as they turned off the power. Gumball and the others screamed as the lights went off

( gumballs p.o.v ) OH MY GOD ME KILLED MY FREIND AND NOW HES COMING FOR ME

( jareds p.o.v ) I am so hungry rigth now but I have to stay dead

( my p.o.v) wanna grab a burger when were done with this fanfic?

( Jareds p.o.v) yes please

( my p.o.v) okay then,

Richard what are we gonna do?

Nicole defend ourselves ill be back nicole walks away all of a sudden another scream gumball darwin and richard run to the kitchen to see nicole standing in a pile of blood with the bodies of lexy and blast lying on the floor.

Gumball oh no lexy!

Nicole it's to late gumball shes dead we got to hide,

both gumball Darwin anais Nicole and richard runs up the stairs lexy and blast just giggled

lexy this will teach gumball for disobeying mom!

Blast yeah hey wanna grab a burger when were done with this fanfic?

Lexy sure.

upstairs gumball darwin anais Richard hid in the bathtub

nicole you kids stay here I'll be back

nicole walks out of the bathroom in the tub

Richard what's going on I am begging to soil myself.

anais eww dad,

Richard sorry I am scared.

gumball look guys I have a confession to make I saw that movie mom didn't want me to see!

Anais what?

Gumball yeah I taught i would man enough see it but then I heard the guy is real and I think he's gonna kill us,

all of a sudden nicole screams cuasing them to scream,

gumball AH HES GOT MOM AND NOW HES GONNA KILL US.

all of a sudden a figure bust down the figures had a blue jumpsuit and had a white mast with brown hair on it it was Michale Myers,

the group screams they make a run for it but Michael grabs darwin and anais and kills them both with his knife,

gumball and richard scream as the bodies of darwin and anais both Richard and gumball hide all of a sudden Michael jumps on richard and he stabs him gumball starts screaming as he tries to run away all of a sudden gumball reaches a dead end and Michael approces him gumball spots a gold club and he grabs it and starts hitting Michael in the face and starts bashing Michaels face

, nicole ah gumball stop it's a prank it's a prank!

Gumball what?

Nicole pulls her mask off to reveal herself!

Gumball mom why?

Nicole I did this to teach you a lesson about sneaking into movie theaters and watching r rated movies when I told not to,

gumball wait so jared and everybody is still alive all of a sudden me jared gumball darwin anais Richard lexy and blast come out.

Every body gotcha

blast happy Halloween

jared yeah, gumball wait so this was a prank to teach me a lesson?

everyone yep!

Gumball ha ha you got if anyone needs me I am going to bed good nigth everyone good nigth

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

plays the Halloween theme THE END

Cast Jacob Hopkins as gumball Terrell ransom jr as darwin kyla Rae Kowalewski as anais Teresa Gallagher as nicole Watterson Dan Russel as Richard Watterson Mila kunis as lexy Danny Masterson as blast and Jared wood as himself

Guest star cody Wrasman as himself

Music

The exorcist theme song © 1973

Top of the world by the carpenters© 1972

Halloween theme © 1978

Da Doo Ron Ron by shuan Cassidy © 1977

Tawog belongs to Ben bouquelet © 2016

Halloween belongs jhon carpenter © 1978

Shows Jared watching it's the great pumpkin Charlie Brown while eating Halloween candy

jared ahh I love the peanuts

anais so do I

both anais and Jared eat candy as they watch the specal

shows the 78 license plate


	8. Chapter 8 a very 70s Christmas

Christmas Eve 1978

Elmore anais was writing down her list while Gumball was looking at the toy catologe until he catches something it was a picture of rock um sock um robots gumball had heard something about the toy two robots that figth until one hit makes the robots head easiest up knocking off the robots block my block is knocked off,

gumball just thought sence he hardly though of any toy for the holidays so he decided to give it a go plus rock um sock um robots was the hottest toy of the year or perhaps the whole deaced sence gumball had seen other kids play with rockum sock um robots over the years so he added it to the list

The intro

Jacoub Hopkins as gumball Terrell ransom jr as darwin kyla Rae Kowalewski as anais Teresa Gallagher as nicole Watterson Dan Russel as Richard Watterson Mila kunis as lexy Watterson Danny Masterson as blast and Jared wood as himself,

the song hanging out down the street the same old thing we did last week not thing to do but towl to you were all rigth were all rigth HELLO ELMORE

shows 78 license plate,

Shows the family eating dinner listining to

( the song chestnuts roasting on a open fire by nat king cole 1950 )

Nat king Cole ( sings ) Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard tonight

The family was just listening when Gumball gave Nicole his Christmas list and Nicole looked at it.

Nicole hmm.

Gumball what?

Nicole oh nothing honey I am just wondering what are rock um sock um robots are.

Darwin gasp I know what they are they are two robots on a wrestling ring and there's one red one and one blue one and what they do is that you make them figth until there neck rasies up it's a very popular toy on the market.

Nicole oh dear if it's a popular toy then we better find becuse a toy this popular could then we are hardly gonna find it becuse people will kill each other for a toy like this.

Gumball ah oh god I better go. Gumball runs out the door lexy good luck gumball.

Richard starts eating gumballs left overs with the family looking at him Richard what can't let this food go to waist.

Elsewhere Gumball and gets on his bike and starts peddling to the toy store were Jared works and once he arrives he sees that the the toy a wreck and Jared lying on the ground.

Gumball gasp Jared.

Gumball runs to his freind to see if he's okay.

Gumball Jared are you okay?

Jared is that you god?

Gumball what no dude it's me gumball ( slaps Jared in the face cuasing him to snap out of it).

Jared ow oh hey gumball how are you?

Gumball oh I am doing fine.

Jared good now what can I help with?

Gumball I am looking for rock um sock um robots you got any.

Jared no sorry buddy you should have came here before I got trambled on alot of people went crazy in the store some were tearing the place apart some were stealing and other stuff.

Gumball oh jeez that probably explains why your on the floor and why is this place looks like a diasaster.

Jared yeah can you call my mom.

Gumball sorry dude I gotta find those rock um sock um robots.

Jared just lyed back down on the floor.

Gumball was riding his bike everywhere but everywhere he went they were sold out of rock um sock um robots.

The disappointed cat just continued the search until all hope was lost.

The sad cat just walked to his home and just went inside to see darwin and blast playing pong.

Darwin oh hey gumball how are you?

Gumball not good Darwin I couldn't find what I wanted.

Darwin as it's okay buddy there's always next year or maby your birthday,

gumball yeah I geuss that could work.

Darwin you wanna play pong me and blast are playing.

Gumball signs no thank I am just gonna go to bed and just go to sleep.

Darwin oh okay buddy I understand.

The disappointed cat just walked upstairs to go to sleep.

Darwin poor gumball if only there's something to do?

Blast" why not just order it on e bay oh wait.

Darwin" uh this is the 1970s there is no internet or ebay.

Blast are you gonna tell the author of the fanfic?

Darwin" well uh no.

Blast well then be quit and start you know blast starts whispering to Darwin's ear.

Darwin" I guess I could do it thanks blast.

Blast your welcome.

Darwin walks away

Blast" great now that hes gone * starts smoking weed while no ones looking *

The next day Gumball woke up in a not so good mood he got up and just walked down stairs to see his family opening presents with Jared and blast.

Jared hey there he is.

Upon seeing him the family cheered for him to come down and join him and gumball just came down to join them.

Gumball okay I am here so now what?

Darwin gave gumball his gift and gumball just begin to unwrap it ripping the paper from until he saw it was rock um sock um robots the gift gumball had wanted.

Gumball gasp no way it's the rock um sock um robots how?

Darwin well I geuss Santa came.

Gumball no way.

This is the best Christmas in history.

Lexy congrats gumball.

Jared yep blast mm hmm Richard so now what?

Shows gumball and darwin playing the rock sock um robots with Jared anais lexy and blast cheering when gumballs robot hits Darwin's robot in the head cuasing the robots neck to raise.

Darwin" aww my block is knocked off.

Gumball" well this is difenatly the best Christmas ever

plays ( the song merry Christmas darling by the carpenters 1978 )

The carpenters ( sing ) Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you

Merry Christmas Darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you

Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But ev'ryday's a holiday  
When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it ev'ry day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say

The end.

Tawog belongs to Ben bouquelet

Songs

Chestnuts roasting on a open fire by nat King Cole © 1950

Merry Christmas darling by the carpenters © 1978

Shows Jared lying on the floor just looking at the clock

Jared what to do at this moment

all of a sudden bell rings his shift was over meaning it was quitting time Jared got up and walked out with the lights going out and a sound of a door locking.

Shows the 78 license plate.


	9. Chapter 9 the double date

It was another day gumball was walking down to Penny's house penny bought a new record and he was excited to listen to the record soon he arrived at Penny's house and he went to Penny's room were he saw penny with a record already in the player.

Penny hey gumball geuss what I got.

Penny show gumball her new Abba the arrival album and soon she put the needle in the record and music started playing ( the song dancing queen by Abba 1976 )

(Abba sings ) Ooh You can dance You can jive Having the time of your life Ooh, see that girl Watch that scene Dig in the dancing queen

penny isnt this cool don't you just wanna shake it?

Both gumball and Penny started dancing to the song

The intro Jacoub Hopkins as gumball Terrell ransom jr as darwin kyla Rae Kowalewski as anais Teresa Gallagher as nicole Watterson Dan Russel as Richard Watterson Mila kunis as lexy Danny Masterson as blast and Jared wood as himself the song hanging out down the street the same thing we did last week not thing to do but towl to you were all rigth were all rigth HELLO ELMORE. Shows the 78 license plate

At the toy store gumball walked in to see jared who was in his useal mood.

Gumball hey Jared how are you?

Jared oh I am fine I am just excited about my date tonight.

Gumball really that's good news who's the lucky lady?

Jared her name is Chantelle .

Gumball ah nice actually I was gonna go on a double date with penny tonight.

Jared nice.

Gumball gasp maby we can double date what do you think?

Jared hmm I don't know.

Gumball oh come on it won't be so bad.

Gumball Maby it could be fun if you want well just be in separate tables.

Jared uh okay I geuss that could work.

( At pennys house )

Gumball and so we are gonna go on a double date.

Penny are you sure gumball?

Gumball" yeah it won't be so bad besides Jared knows us and I think it's will be fun.

Penny uh oh okay I guess it could work ether way soon a song plays.

( the song take a chance on me by Abba 1978 )

Abba ( sings ) If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

shows Jared Chantelle gumball and Penny sitting in a table looking bored.

Gumball what's taking Larry so long with our food?

Penny I don't gumball but please be patient I mean God wants us to be paitent.

Gumball uh penny gods dead said so in time magazine.

Jared that's not true God is never dead.

Gumball thank you for pen pointing that out jared.

Jared oh your welcome.

Chantelle I have an idea why don't we just talk about each other and our lives.

Jared just nods in agreement.

Jared okay I'll go first I work in a toy store.

Chantelle. interesting me gumball what about you?

Gumball oh I like to be lazy and work at the toy store with Jared.

Chantelle okay how about you penny?

Penny Well I like to listen to Abba records .

Chantelle oh nice I like to listen to Abba two.

Penny nice.

Soon Larry came with food witch was a pizza.

Larry here you go a pizza to share one part cheese the other part vegiterian .

Jared nice thanks

everyone thanks

Larry well let me know when your done and I'll get the check.

Everyone okay.

Soon after eating the pizza Larry brought in the check and plus both gumball and Jared payed for the meal and left.

( At the disco club )

they just watched many people disco dancing to the song

( the song you should be dancing by the bee gees )

Jared how fun is this?

Chantelle meh.

Jared dont worry I'll dance with you in a second.

Jared walks to the DJ to request a song.

Soon he went back to the table gumball penny and Jennifer were sitting in.

Jared guys get ready. Soon a song started playing.

( The song if I can't have you by the bee gees 1977 )

oh this our song.

Both gumball penny Jared and Jennifer were dancing together to the disco song doing all kinds of disco dance moves mostly the moves from Saturday night fever.

And soon the song ended and soon they just went home the gang had fun on this double date even Chantelle had fun.

Chatelle well that was fun.

Gumball I know I like the part were Jared sweared at that one guy.

Both penny and Jennifer look at Jared.

Jared gumball I said flip not the other word.

Gumball just though for a moment.

Gumball oh yeah I remember now.

Jared checks his watch well I am getting ready to go home.

Chantelle oh yeah I gotta go home to it's almost my curfew.

Jared well goodnigth guys. E

veryone goodnigth both Jared and Jennifer walk home together.

Soon both gumball and Penny arrived at the watterson house.

Gumball well this it goodnigth penny.

Penny goodnight gumball.

Gumball just went inside and penny left gumball just got into his pajamas and went to sleep.

Gumball goodnigth.

End of story.

Note this is the final chapter of the fanfic stay toon for season 2

Geust star Jennifer as herself and Kerry shale as Larry

Songs

Dancing queen by Abba © 1976

Take a chance on me by Abba © 1978

You should be dancing by the bee gees © 1976

If I can't have you by the bee gees © 1977

Shows both gumball and Penny dancing to dancing queen

gumball this is so fun I love this song.

penny I was hoping you would love it.

The love couple continue to dance to the song.

Shows the 78 license plate


End file.
